bendy_and_the_ink_machine_customfandomcom-20200213-history
Rebel
'''Rebel '''also known as Zack's ally. Is a ally in Bendy and the Ink machine: tale of a different wander chapter 4. Appearance He looks very similar to Boris and Sammy. But there are some differences. His right hand looks cartoonish in appearance. He has a belt with a gent pipe on it. He has a cartoonish foot, a metal mask. His left hand isn't cartoonish and it is really Inky. He also has a wooden bakle on his left arm. He has a sword. And has cartoonish feet. Backstory It is unknown who he really is. Most fans believe he is Kain louski. Since his model in the game files his name Kain. Chapter 3 (Art Department) His silhouette can be seen entering the safe house at the end of the chapter. Chapter 4 (Sewers of Darkness) When Rebel first enters the safe house to greet Zack at the start of the chapter. Zack starts to feel threatened, But Rebel tells Zack that he is friendly and doesn't want to harm Zack. Zack after hearing this Zack says "So how are you going to get me out of this inky hell" Rebel responds with "Well I don't know exactly, believe leave this place I have been trying to escape this place for years. And I steal have not found a way out" Zack than asks him for a weapon. Rebel gives him a fire axe and tells him that it is more powerful than a regular, axe. Whoever, before Zack leaves the safe house he says "Who are you anyway" Rebel responds with "Am just a lost soul trying to survive in this hell", Zack than tries to ask him what his name is, but Rebel does not respond. Rebel proceeds to guide Zack down the hall and finds. A elevator. He goes into the elevator and when he does Zack asks him "Why are we going to this elevator exactly" Rebel responds with "Just have to find some stuff" Zack reply's with "Is that stuff going to help me get out of here" Rebel responds with "Maybe" Once they make it down all the way to the sewers of darkness. Once they get there Zack says "Looks like there's a lot of ink, maybe we should be careful". Rebel responds with "Yeah only god knows what will happen if I go into that ink". They start to walk on a wooden plank and see a door. They quietly walk on plank. Rebel and Zack a door and walk to it.. It appears to be some sort of office. Rebel and Zack than hear a voice on the radio. And it is none other than Dr Brooks himselft. This is what he says "Oh it looks like yall tow are trying to escape" Zack responds with "Grrr it is you again!" Rebel responds with "What do you want from u-" Dr Brook responds with "It is time to make yall suffer!". He sends a army of Butcher gang members and searchers, at Zack and Rebel Rebel and Zack are able to defeat them whoever. After this Brook says "Did yall really think I would make yall suffer by sending weak little ink creatures at yall, no I will send YALL to a INKY HELL!". The breaks the floor oards causing Zack and Rebel to get separated. He isn't seen in the chapter in tell the end. Rebel is found by Zack later in the chapter. Once Zack finds him and says *Sigh* so your back!, thank god!", Rebel responds with "W-what happen to you!?" Zack responds with "Yes, have you found an exit yet" Rebel responds with "Oh yes let's go and find it". They proceed to walk to the exit. One they get there, Zack opens the door and sees it is nothing but a tunnel of ink iwth a light shingin out of it. Zack crawls through the tunnel. While Rebel waits. When all of a sudden the Ink Demon pushes Zack out of the tunnel. While Rebel gets his sword ready. The Ink demon attack Rebel and starts to tear him lib from limb. But before he dies Rebel gives Zack a strange item. Rebel is than killed by the Ink demon. Trivia * He was going to survive art the end of chapter 4 but this was scrapped at the last minute Category:Monsters Category:Characters